An Unlikely Pair
by brokenglass
Summary: Paige, still dealing with being raped, goes to a support group where she meets someone she knows from school. After the two find out they have a lot in common, a friendship ensues. UNFINISHED.
1. Nightmares

An Unlikely Pair

Summary: Paige, still recovering from being raped, gets a suggestion to go to a support group for people who have been abused, whether it be sexual, emotional or physical. Reluctantly, Paige decides to go. At her first meeting, she sees someone she knows there. Why is she there? What happened to her? Paige questions her. When they both find out they have something in common, a friendship ensues. A friendship that might just change both their lives.

A/N- I'm going away, so this won't be updated for 2 weeks and a bit. Please review if you like it and want me to continue. It will get better by the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

Paige woke up in a cold sweat for the third time this week. She had been dreaming about Dean again. She looked beside her at the clock. 5:00a.m.. She couldn't get back to sleep now, so she logged on the internet. Her friend Katie was the only one on. Katie was someone she met on a message board a while back. Turned out she lived near Paige. They met by chance one day, and were great friends ever since.

A1Chick: Hey Katie!

ScrGrrl: Paige! Hey, your up early!

A1Chick: Yeah, you too.  
ScrGrrl: I couldn't sleep.

A1Chick: Me either.

ScrGrrl: Dean?

A1Chick: Yep. L 

ScrGrrl: Aww. L Sorry! Hey, I've got an idea.

A1Chick: What?

ScrGrrl: There's this place my cuz goes, it's a support group for people who've been abused. She said it really helps her. You should check it out.

A1Chick: I don't know…

ScrGrrl: I'll come with you if you want. It's only a couple minutes away. 

A1Chick: Maybe ..

ScrGrrl: It would really help, Paige.

A1Chick: When do they meet?

ScrGrrl: Every Sunday afternoon.

A1Chick: That's tonight.

ScrGrrl: Yeah. Come in, just give it a try. If you hate it, you never have to go back. Promise.

A1Chick: Alright, fine. I'd have to ask my mom though.

ScrGrrl: I don't think she'd mind.

ScrGrrl: Oh, GTG. Sorry Paige. See you tonight?

A1Chick: Okay. Bye. I'll call you later.

ScrGrrl signed off at 5:15:23

Paige shut the computer off and walked back to her room. She lay down in her bed and fell asleep again. When she woke again it was 10:30. She went downstairs.

"Hey Paige." Her mother greeted her.

"Hey mom, umm.. I was talking to Katie earlier, and she suggested maybe I go to this support group thing. She's going to come with me. Is that okay?" 

"Of course it is, sweetie. When were you talking to Katie?"

"5 a.m."

"Did you have another nightmare?". Paige nodded. Her mom pulled her in to a hug. 

"I love you sweetie." She said.

"I love you too mom."

A/N- Sorry, that was kind of weird. It'll get better though. 


	2. Meeting

An Unlikely Pair

Chapter 2

"Paige! Katie's here! Are you ready?" Her mom called.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" She yelled on her way down the stairs. She quickly threw on her shoes a ran over to the door. 

"Hey Katie" She greeted her friend.

"Hey, ready to go?" Katie asked. Paige sighed.

"Ready as I'll ever be" She replied.

"It'll be okay Paige" Her mom told her and hugged her.

"Bye! Love you!" Paige shouted to her mom as they left.

"Love you too Sweetie, bye guys" She yelled back.

"Are you nervous Paige?" Katie asked.

Paige nodded. "Yeah"

"Don't worry about it"

"I'm trying not too."

* At The Entrance *

"Katie, I don't think I can do it." Paige said.

"Yes, you can. You don't have to say much tonight, just listen. It'll help. Remember, If you hate it, you never have to go again."

"Ok, Let's go." Paige said and walked through the doors. A young women, about 18 years old greeted them. 

"Hello, my name is Jen and I help out with the group. What are your names?"

"I'm Katie."

"and I'm uh.. Paige"

"Okay, would you two like to come sit down. We do introductions every week for new members." Jen explained.

They both nodded. Jen pointed to a the seats and walked away to greet other people. Katie and Paige started walked towards the group when Paige suddenly stopped and turned around. Katie walked over to her.

"Paige, what's wrong?"

"We have to go, Katie, like now!" 

"Why?"

"Because I know someone here!" 

"Dean?"

"No! Someone else!"

"Okay, calm down." Katie turned around and saw another girl turned and covering up her face. 

"Is that her? With the dark hair?"

Paige nodded. 

"What's her name?"

"Manny. She's a year younger than me." 

"So, why don't you want to stay?"

"I don't want her to know."

"You don't have to say anything. Maybe she'll think you're here with me."

Paige sighed. "Fine, we'll stay."

They went over and sat down. Manny sat down too and covered her face with her long brown hair.

"Okay," Another lady, about 40 years old, said, "We're going to start our Introductions, just say your name and something about you."

The first girl started "I'm Ashlee and I like dancing."

Paige was thinking of what she was going to say about herself. She was nervous about Manny being there and..

"I'm Manny and I like gymnastics" Paige heard a very quite voice say. All of a sudden it was Katie's turn and it would be hers next.

"I'm Katie and I like swimming."

Oh no, it was her turn.

"Uh.. I'm.. I'm Paige and I uh.. Like.. I like.. Cheerleading" Paige was so nervous and she was shaking a little. Manny was shocked. Paige had never been nervous before. She was always so confident and cruel. Paige was in kind of a daze the rest of the meeting. She didn't hear a lot of what people were saying, but heard some. Manny didn't say anything and she was so curious about why she was here.

After the meeting, Katie tapped Paige on the shoulder. She kind of jumped. 

"You scared me." Paige said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too. So what did you think?"

"It was okay."

"Are you going to come back?"

"I don't know yet." They started walking out.

"I think you should. Eventually you'll get more comfortable and it'll really help." 

"Ow!" Paige looked down. She had knocked Manny over. 

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Paige asked.

"I'm fine." Manny said and jumped up and just walked away.

"Do you know what she's here for?" Katie asked.

"No clue." Paige replied.


End file.
